


Wordplay

by Falconette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: Keiji’s dejected mode VS your love and care
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Wordplay

**WORDPLAY**

“And then he returned from Brazil with all these crazy moves he learned playing on sand!”

The striking, golden-eyed man seemed oblivious of other restaurant patrons and their incredulous stares as he waved his big arms emphatically through the air, while the waiter cautiously stood back. Plates laden with our desserts shook even in hands of the professional as Koutaro demonstrated an exaggerated, slow-motion volleyball serve.

Keiji, seated next to me, only wanly smiled at his friend, his calm eyes discreetly taking in surrounding tables behind thin rimmed glasses, his hands resting neatly between him and his plate. This was not our first dinner with the national team player and not the first time we drew in looks from the people around us – if not for Koutaro’s fame, then for his demeanor - but today Keiji’s patience seemed to be wearing thin.

His brooding nature urged him to apologize for any inconveniences caused, even when they were not his fault, and even though he had come a long way, he could still not fully relax around Koutaro, especially when his friend became engulfed in a vivid retelling of a story.

Because for Koutaro words alone would never suffice; in order to completely express himself, he needed to bring his whole body into play. He simply could not stay still. The more emotionally intense, the more his hands, voice, face participated in conveying of the message. It was a thing one noticed right from the start, since Koutaro kept all his cards on the table; no woman with good eyes could oversee how physical he was or miss the bulk and fine definition of his muscled form.

Keiji was quite the opposite; ever the steady, predictable type who took others into consideration more than was sometimes healthy. He could sit quietly for hours, talk in an even, measured tone, choose his words carefully and never lose his temper. I could only imagine the level of his frustration when he tried to predict the volatile behavior of his school friend.

The contrast was striking when the two were together but, instead of clashing, they complemented each other so well I looked forward to our occasional meet-ups. Unfortunately, they happened seldom because a professional career in sports meant having little free time, but at least Koutaro could count on the fact that whenever he was available, Keiji would adjust his schedule to meet him. 

After Keiji and I started going steady, I became a companion at their lunches, dinners, drinks, walks and Koutaro accepted me like he did everything in life; with open arms. I sometimes wished Keiji had more of his friend’s optimistic faith in life, more of his easygoing philosophy, but never even dreamed of mentioning it to him.

However, I seemed to have forgotten how perceptive my lover was, especially about the people he cared for. And so, unwittingly, I have hurt him.

I had noticed that something was off during our meal, when Koutaro took off his hoodie after he bit into hot wasabi sauce and started to sweat profusely. He peeled the garment off his broad back in a fluid motion without a second thought, without even pausing the chewing. Surely I was not the only female present whose eyes lingered a bit too long on the twin bulges his pectorals rose beneath a thin T-shirt, but my interest was far from obscene. Koutaro, of course, didn’t notice a thing, too engulfed in recounting of his last national team match he played abroad to take note.

It took me a while to notice that Keiji had become too quiet, his gaze too shifty and the food he played with mostly left uneaten. Instead, he seemed to make up for the lack of participation in our conversation by drinking far more than usual. Sake was not a particularly strong drink, but neither was Keiji a seasoned drinker.

By the time we said our goodbyes outside, the heavy mood hung around him like a thick fog. Koutaro waved energetically and turned on his heel to hail a cab, and we sauntered towards a train station. The early autumn evening smelled of fresh rain and fallen leaves, the cool air inviting for a walk so I stepped closer to Keiji and found his hand in his coat pocket. Vying for space there was a paperback novel, an item I could always find in his pockets, bags, under his side of the bed.

Taking his hand in mine, I looked up at his profile. His pale face was, as ever, frugal with giving away emotions.

“Did something ruin your mood?” I nudged him lightly, testing his patience, wanting to provoke him and elicit a crack in his front. If me laughing at Koutaro’s stories suddenly started to rub him the wrong way, I wanted to hear it from him. He must realize that sulking over a thing like that would be childish.

His narrow eyes shifted briefly to me, then returned on the way ahead. Just when I though he was not going to open up - because if he couldn’t find the right words to express himself, Keiji usually chose to remain a closed book – when he said in a quiet voice.

“Do you think I am boring?”

I stopped, then was forced to quicken my step to catch up because he continued to walk on.

“What? Where did that come from?” I raised my eyebrows at him, having no idea what he had meant and his body language didn’t betray any hints.

“You don’t find me plain?” now his gaze lingered on my face, inspecting for clues. I shook my head, starting to get angry.

“Hey, you are talking about by boyfriend here!” I pouted, but it had no effect on Keiji who didn’t miss a step on his march forward. Maybe the alcohol he drank didn’t affect his sense of physical balance and coordination, but I wondered if the same could be said about his emotions. The silent ones are always the most enigmatic.

“Keiji,” I pulled on his arm and he finally halted, half turning to me, “What is this about?”

He shrugged slowly, taking his time to verbalize his thoughts, “Only an objective observation. My clothes, my job, my life, my focus… all are utterly plain and ordinary. The guys I trained with are pursuing lucrative careers, travelling the world, acquiring flashy titles and I…” He tilted his head in order not to let any emotion seep out into an unbecoming facial expression and only then did I realize what he let out was only a tip of the iceberg lodged inside him. His shoulders slightly rose and fell again,

“I am just a guy who loves words.”

My hands were on his elbows and I turned him towards me. Unwillingly, he complied, swaying on his legs a bit, but his aloof gaze wouldn’t meet mine.

“You work in publishing; doesn’t that mean you followed your passion?”

Keiji was the mysterious commentator of book reviews I posted online, and when I first met him at a book-signing event in Jinbocho we both attended, I thought that the reserved, intimidatingly cool Akaashi san had no sense of humor and would be a bore to even have a drink with, but after some time he had proved me wrong. We used to date at used book bazaars, book cafes or book faires, have picnics in parks and read in shades, until he invited me to his place to show me his impressive library and so much more. After some time, we started living together and our books mixed – a privilege that assured me more than anything he was serious about our relationship.

And yes, it did move forward in an expected A to B to C progression, but did that make it - or him - boring?

Without a comment, he started moving again, walking towards the station and allowing me to choose to pretend this had never happened, that he didn’t just share his deepest insecurities with a woman he was supposed to impress, but I caught his coat sleeve.

“You’re going the wrong way,” I said dryly, catching his attention. He halted and got pulled in the opposite direction, as I started walking towards a non-descript building with a flashing neon sign announcing it to be a short rest hotel.

“You can’t be serious?” Keiji said under breath, a slightly unnerved hue in the tone of his voice, when he realized where I was headed.

I gave him an impish look, cracking a daring grin, “If you think your life is boring, why not trying to do something wild for a change?”

Keiji looked around uneasily, despite the astronomically low chance he would spot a familiar face in a random Tokyo street this late in the evening. He had been to love hotels a few times during college, when he had to take the girls he dated somewhere to be intimate and had been stripped of all other options _,_ but the visits had always left him with a vague feeling of doing something _improper_. Like sex only for sex’s sake was meaningless, superficial, shallow – in a word, everything that Keiji wasn’t.

“We can do it at ho…” he protested in a hushed voice, his body tense, but I wouldn’t relent.

“Do you really want to take the same old train to the same old apartment and do it in the same old bed?” I teased, pressing up to him, smelling a faint aroma of sake on his breath.

“Besides,” I indicated with my head, “we are already here. Come on, let’s do something different today.”

Keiji thought it over again, straining to think straight and find the optimal option, but the alcohol in his system and my nudging hands weren’t helping. Finally, he capitulated.

“Alright,” he nodded and proceeded towards the entrance with a carefully expressionless face, the one that by now I learned to read as his cautious, nervous front. He fed yen bills into a machine and asked me to choose a room from a poster that displayed different interiors assigned with different numbers.

I almost pressed a button when I stopped myself and frowned at him, “This is your adventure, so you get to pick the setting.”

“My adventure?” he mouthed, clearly uncomfortable to linger in the foyer even though there was not a living soul around. Realizing he would get no cooperation from me, Keiji skimmed the presented available rooms, his long finger indecisively hovering above the blinking buttons.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his hand moved forward as if it had a will of its own. I peered to check his choice but he was already leading me away, towards the elevator. On our way, along the corridor, stood a long clothes stand with individual items neatly wrapped in transparent plastic, exuding a sterile dry cleaner’s smell.

“How about spicing things up a bit?” I winked, jittery butterflies of anticipation rising inside me, my husky voice close to his ear. To my surprise, Keiji did stop and started going through the offered costumes methodically.

“Call the elevator please,” he turned his eyes at me and even in the carefully set demi-light I saw a sharp focus in his orbs. He definitely had something in mind and I burned to find out what.

I hit the button and the automatic door opened, a pleasant female voice announcing this was the first floor, when Keiji stalked towards me with a bundle in his hands. I clung to him while the elevator took us up, feeling my heart beat like I was opening a present. The blinking number above a door showed us the way to our room and we quickly paced down the corridor and the thick rug that muffled our footsteps.

I rushed ahead, curious to see what kind of room Keiji picked and it was a sight to behold.

Couple of climbing frames were mounted against a wall, a wooden gymnastic vaulting box, bed posts that resembled boxing ring posts, trophies and medals adorned the furniture, covers resembled a sports team banner, different balls were scattered across the wooden court flooring with painted boundary lines, together with other utensils that would belong in a PE class storage room. There was a big clock on the wall, protected by a wired mesh. I don’t know how, but they even managed to include a whiff of the specific gym aroma, to make the experience more life-like. _Too_ life-like. If I were not standing in this very room right now, I would have sworn that no sane person would choose this setup for an intimate encounter.

As it turned out, I didn’t know Keiji that well after all.

He stepped out of his shoes in an uncharacteristic rush, taking in the arrangement with wide eyes. There were so many details that evoked memories and brought back emotions he left behind years ago and never looked back on. Until faced with the sight of a rolling volleyball, a tower of folded towels and a cluster of reusable water bottles, he didn’t realize how much time had passed.

“Is this alright?” he asked timidly, since it was not hard to guess what my impression was. Still taken aback, I managed to pull myself together enough to nod an approval, sensing that he must have had a good reason to pick such a peculiar arrangement. Keiji never did things randomly.

“Good,” the relief on his face soon gave way to curiosity, as the details in the room seemed to preoccupy his attention so much. Knowing he had spent countless hours on volleyball courts before picking an academic career, I realized I was watching a man take a walk down memory lane, hoping he was not eager to relive some racy encounter with some high-school crush.

“Would you wear this for me?” Keiji handed me colorful attire and I nodded again, this time more vigorously. I was the one who prompted him to do something out of the ordinary so it was only fair that I played along and see where he would take me.

I took my shoes off and went into the bathroom, stripping my costume free of the protective plastic. Feeling a tad disappointed that he chose stereotypical male-fantasy attire, I put the short pleated skirt, the white blouse and the tie of a high school uniform on and sauntered out.

To my surprise, Keiji had also picked out an outfit for himself and changed into a relic from high-school days. He now wore black and white volleyball jersey and was just putting his glasses away when I emerged.

“Wow, you look… different,” I have never seen my man in anything that would even hint at sports, so the displayed skin was a welcome sight. It was clear he was no pro athlete, but the lanky, wiry limbs and the narrow hips looked appealing and… sexy.

I walked up to him and pushed him on the bed, straddling his lap to make sure he noted I was wearing no panties. I leaned into a kiss, cupping his face with my hands, feeling the warm skin of his bare thighs under my buttocks. He was starting to relax, I could tell from the way his tongue got bolder as were his fingers that traced the outline of my waist and back, but the whole thing still felt a bit strange so I shifted my weight and made us topple over.

Kissing and cuddling felt pretty much the same as always, but I only needed to open my eyes and be overwhelmed by a strange sensation I was with somebody else, that _I_ was somebody else, and that those two people could play by different rules.

“Wanna play sports with me, Akaashi kun?” I cooed in a high pitch voice of a typical high-school girly, testing the scenario of his fantasy.

He opened his eyes with a surprise, “Oh, heavens no.”

Seeing my questioning look, he reached to gently brush a lock of my hair from my forehead. The cozy bed, the familiar touches, the booze and the nostalgia seemed to be the key to loosen his lips.

“All I seemed to do back in school was study and train, study and train. I always told myself there would be time for everything else I wanted to do but missed chances are missed forever. Not that I have any regrets; we went to the nationals and shared many splendid memories but I…” his eyes glazed over with ardor, an uncharacteristic smile stretching his lips, “I was also a hormone driven young man who had girls on his mind, although I couldn’t really let it show.”

“That is somehow not hard to imagine,” I snickered, tugging at embroidered number on his shirt, “I bet everybody thought such a serious pupil was beyond lowly carnal desires.”

Keiji gave me one of his subdued laughs, “While most of the time I just wanted to take some pretty damsel into the gym storage room and have my way with her.”

“A damsel? Have your way with her?” I giggled, “Please! Who talks like that these days?”

“You are right, I stand corrected” he growled, pulled me closer and kissed me so fervently I was too stunned to interact in the first few seconds. His body then slid over mine, using its weight to pin me down into the mattress.

Keiji’s hot breath was in my ear, spreading across my neck, as his even voice continued unperturbed, “What I wanted was to relieve the tension, to forget both exam and competition stress.” One of his hands found its way up my skirt and was pinching my lower lips the way he knew made my thighs squeeze together, as they promptly did, “I wanted to be allowed to take a break from the rules, the norms, the requirements, the grading, the scoring, from being a perfect example, a perfect student, a perfect sportsman and just… fuck.”

The last word was a scorching whisper in my earlobe, a denied desire, followed by a nibble that made my core spasm. I have never heard Keiji use it before and wondered just how much he had to drink and if we should do it more often.

“Well,” I panted against his mouth, getting in the role, “There is still some time before the next class starts.”

Like released from confinement, Keiji’s hands roamed up to find my breasts, my neck, my hair as his lips sealed a deep, urgent kiss onto mine again. I didn’t need my fingers to verify how hard he was; his straining bulge was grinding against by bare thigh in deliberate squirming of his hips.

Then he stood up, pulling me along to my feet. His eyes took my figure in silently with a mix of awe and hunger, darting from my face to my disheveled skirt, to my breasts and back to my face again in a shifty motion while his fingers hooked the elastic band around his waist and pulled the shorts down his thighs, just enough for his erection to come forth like a switchblade. Keiji’s body trembled with excitement as he licked his dry, half open, mute mouth.

He could not say it, the words would not come out, but I knew what he wanted me to do.

Getting down on my knees, I opened my mouth and licked the blunt tip that pranced just before my face, drawing a shaky exhalation from him. I used my lips to massage his shaft, giving him a taste of things to come, before I took in his whole length while making an eye contact with my lover who had to lean against wall to keep his balance. The spinning in his head and the fire in his loins were just too much, so when I started sucking for real, he placed both hands on my head to control the rocking motion.

Keiji was never like this before. Oral sex was not a taboo between us, but, just like our lovemaking, it was always a slow and gentle experience, without him ever hinting at a wish to dominate. Keiji who was inconsiderate, selfish, who was taking what he wanted without a second thought was a novelty and I found this side of him strangely arousing. To see his control slipping with every moment that went by made me reach down and squeeze my soft spot in a pulse of raw pleasure.

The look on his face was almost dreamy, transfixed by me sucking him off and lowly moaning around his cock. He was enjoying this too much, the lines between fantasy and reality blurring as he observed our reflection in a wall mirror where all he could see was a younger version of himself getting all the attention, all the pampering for a change. He was getting something that none of his teammates or classmates had and although he didn’t want to admit how much that turned him on, when the pleasure became unbearable, something in him gave way.

“I am sorry,” he breathed as he gripped my shoulders and rose me up, swiftly turned me around and made me bend over a vaulting box, raising the pesky hem of my skirt over my bare ass to clear a path to my core. Before I knew it, the tip of his dick was pressed against my wet lower lips and I shifted to let him slide in smoothly. But just being inside wouldn’t do; the moment he entered all the way, he was pulling out again, his hips slapping against my skin in piston-like motions.

Keiji could not stop himself, he didn’t _want_ to restrain himself, to look after my needs and wants, to put himself second again. Right now, he was doing what he wanted to do a thousand times, thinking how a storage room was a perfect place for a discreet tryst every time he got stuck with a cleaning duty, wishing he could have a special friend with benefits to help him shed away his stress and shut down his overthinking brain. How he longed for a way to casually forget all his blunders in matches, all answers he got wrong on exams, all shortcomings he suffered. He had jacked off to this fantasy many times, lulling himself to sleep after studying.

And now he had you here, in his grabby hands, he could squeeze your flesh and feel that you are real and receiving him, his dick and his bared lust willingly, giving yourself to him completely. He was, for once, the main character, the one under the spotlight and it felt divine. Even the creeking sound of the bench sliding across the floor with every thrust didn’t slow him down. He chased his release like a salvation, feeling it bud just under the horizon.

I braced myself and heard my mouth produce unintelligible moans, panting in a whirl of exhilaration and pleasure, while Keiji’s hardness rammed in and out relentlessly, massaging my core. I felt like the man taking me from behind without any holding back in this unfamiliar place was a stranger, but knew I could still trust him completely just like the place still held fragments of well known, familiar places.

Keiji’s body leaned over mine when his hips started to stutter and his movements became more urgent, so the heaving sounds of his fierce breathing just above my head only stoked up renewed ardor in my insides.

“I-aaahh… I will… hhh… Isss it….” Keiji hissed, the gentleman in him concerned about the consequences even now, so I squeezed out between pants,

“You must finish now or we will get caught!”

At this, his hands dug into my sides and his rapid breathes raced across my back and neck, until his body’s rocking jerked into a stop and stiffed. A throaty, almost pained moan that grunted above me was nothing like I’ve heard from Keiji before, while I felt his cock throb inside in spasms of an intense orgasm.

Then he gradually relaxed and pressed his weight on top me, fighting to catch his breath. He let himself slide out and then slowly got to his unsure feet, his fingers unwittingly clasping each other in an mindless gesture of nervousness.

I turned to see his flush, sweat drenched face, disheveled hair and red, puffy lips as he eyed me uncertainly. I have never seen him this awkward after sex.

“I, um…” he mumbled and I came over and kissed him before he had a chance to start apologizing, because at that moment all I wanted to do was ride the wave he set in motion deep inside me until the end.

“Please…” I murmured and bit his lip, feeling how sweat made our bodies stick to each other again, and pressed myself closer to his hot skin. He understood and slid his long fingers up the inside of my thigh to find my sweet spot, slick and throbbing, and rub it the way he knew I desperately needed right now.

“Mmmmhh…” I breathed in his ear as I felt the tide of my release rising, “I am so lucky…. That setters… are so good with…ohh… their… hands…”

Although still a bit winded, Keiji’s lips couldn’t resist the temptation and he gave me a deep, fierce kiss while his fingers worked diligently, taking my writhing body there and beyond. I opened my mouth in a soundless gasp as the climax hit me, my knees turning to rubber and Keiji’s strong hand holding me up, massaging me through shudders of my orgasm.

Holding on to him, I breathlessly smiled. There was an amused, pleased spark in his eyes that watched me come down from my high without letting me slip from his embrace.

“This was definitely something else,” I hugged him back, once the strength had returned to my limbs.

“Did… did you like it?” Keiji asked, but a smile that hovered around the corners of his mouth showed the question was perfunctory. He still wanted to hear me say it. Words had a power of their own, after all.

“It was extraordinary,” I pronounced clearly before I kissed him and he closed his eyes, shutting out the world, drawing the most out of the sensation.

“Then you wouldn’t mind doing something like this again, from time to time?” his voice nuzzled my neck, his lips dabbing the sweat off my skin with gently administered pecks. At that moment, I would do anything this man asked me to.

“Uh-huh,” I purred, the endorphins in my body making me drowsy and compliant.

“Like, right now?” Keiji continued in his even, calming voice, the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of my earlobe with a tender touch, making me take a sharp breath. The taste of role playing in bed really seemed to push his buttons, which was not surprising for somebody who spent most of his time immersed in lives of fictional characters.

“Umm, can you…?” I asked incredulously and he simply took my hand and led me to the bed, smiling.

“Give me a couple of minutes. It would be a shame to waste this occasion.”

I snuggled up to his prostrate form while his well-shaped fingers played with a dark shadow my nipple outlined on my thin, white blouse, making it slowly but surely stand erect again. My hand lazily caressed his bare thigh, only occasionally venturing up, inside the leg of his shorts. There was no need to rush.

“You know, objectively observed,” I beamed at him with a taunting smile, “you are not a guy who only loves words. You love onigiri, too.”

“And you,” Keiji said simply, smiling, while gazing down at me with a content look on his face, effectively making my smugness disappear.

“Is… is wanting a steady relationship and a predictable day-to-day life such a bad thing?” my voice grew serious, because there was a worm of doubt gnawing in me too. It would crush me to think my lover regretted the time he spent with me, thinking of all the opportunities he had been missing.

I added quietly, basking in his calm, familiar energy, “I love the ordinary life we have.”

Pulling me into a warm, assuring embrace, Keiji murmured,

“It is the best thing in the world.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> In hope that you are staying safe during this COVID 19 ordeal and are dealing well with social distancing, I wrote this cute (and racy) piece to help you fight boredom and loneliness.
> 
> If you feel like giving me some feedback or a message or just saying hi, I would love to hear from you, dear reader :)


End file.
